Te revoir à tout prix
by Sandheart-hime
Summary: La suite de Transformation innatendue,les critiques sont bonnes... De la romance, de l'action et pleins de surprises vous attende ! ! Allez lisez
1. Chapter 1

**Te revoir à tout prix**

Je vous mets un extrait du dernier un extrait du dernier chapitre de la première histoire, pour ceux et celle qui ne l'on pas lu, lisez-là vous comprendrez mieux. Le titre est _Transformation inattendue._ Sur ce, bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 1 = Par qui, où, quand ? ?**

Les semaines, les mois et bientôt un an passa, sa concentration était de retour, par contre quelques choses vint troubler sa concentration. Triant ces lettres à voix haute :

- compte, traité de paix, EH... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça...

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe. Elle contenait une lettre qu'il lit à haute voix:

_Cher Gaara,_

_C'est ta grande sœur Temari qui t'écrit. Je suis_ _maintenant une femme comblée, j'ai rencontré l'amour et je serai bientôt mariée avec Shikamaru Nara du village de Konoha. Il est très intelligent et beau comme un cœur. Il m'a fait sa demande il y a quelques jours, je suis toute excitée. Mon mariage aura lieu dans quelques mois, mais je te réécrirai pour te confirmer quand. J'espère que tu y seras, je m'ennuie beaucoup de toi et de Kankuro. _

_Je t'embrasse très fort  
Temari  
-xxx-_

Gaara plia la lettre la laissa sur son bureau. Puis il prit une feuille de papier et écrit :

_Chère Temari,_

_J'espère que votre amour durera éternellement et que tu t'entends bien avec ton petit coeur. Moi aussi je m'ennuie de toi.  
J'ai beaucoup de travail, mais Kankuro m'aide donc tout va bien ici. Et aussi mes félicitations._

_Moi aussi je t'embrasse  
Gaara_

Il mit la lettre dans une enveloppe et la lécha. Il mit un timbre et la déposa dans la boîte aux lettres en face de son bureau. Par la suite il alla dans une salle où il n'avait pas remis les pieds depuis plusieurs mois. Il ouvrit les lumières. C'était la salle dédié à sa princesse Hinata, les tableaux, les sculptures, tous, tous étaient recouvert de poussières.

Il s'avança jusqu'au milieu de la salle et murmura:

-Je n'ai pas le choix...

**À suivre **

(Et maintenant voici la suite…)

Je n'ai pas le choix, je m'enfuirai et je retrouverai ma douce…

Il ferma la porte de son sanctuaire à clef, retourna dans son bureau et élabora un plan pour s'échapper. Il passa toute la nuit sur ce projet, des tonnes de feuilles trainaient sur le sol en boule.

Je m'échapperai, même si c'est la dernière action que je dois accomplir.

Quelques instants plus tard, Kankuro entra dans le bureau du Kazekage.

Tu as travaillé toute la nuit ?

Oui, je ne dors pas…

Ah, c'est vrai

Donc tu prends la relève Kankuro ?

Oui Oui ! !

Il céda sa place à Kankuro et sorti. Il prit une longue marche de plusieurs heures. Il observa la répartition des gardes, des portes, des maisons, tous ce qui pouvait lui être utile. Lorsqu'il revint, c'est-à-dire très tard, il trouva Kankuro endormit sur une montagne de paperasses. Il utilisa son sable afin d'apporter son frère jusque dans son lit.

C'était plutôt embarrassant pensa t-il. Heureusement que personne ne m'a vu. Il retourna d'un pas lent et décidé vers bureau.

Parfait. Dit-il. Je m'échappe par la fenêtre ensuite je fonce vers la porte nord le plus vite possible. Je mettrai une cape noire et mes anciens vêtements. Si quelqu'un se mets au travers de mon chemin je change de direction pour la porte ouest puis la porte sud et si jamais c'est trois tentatives échouent, je reviens ici et fait mines de l'avoir arrêté et détruit grâce à mon sable. Faire une telle illusion avec mon sable sera de niveau primaire.

Il mit alors son plan à execution. Une vague de sable se leva, puis se rabattue. Il portait un t-shirt noir avec un continu en filet et un pantalon noir. Il portait des souliers noirs et ses chevilles étaient enroulées de bandelettes blanches. Il se mit une cape et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Juste au moment où il allait sauter, 2 ninjas de Suna apparurent au bout du corridor. Il n'eut que d'autre choix que de retourner dans son bureau pour éviter d'alarmer la population. En deux temps 3 mouvements, il remit ses vêtement de Kazekage.

Peu de temps après les deux ninjas entrèrent dans le bureau du Kazekage.

Maître Kazekage, Orochimaru souhaite vous parler au plus vite…

Qu'il entre

Oui, maître

C'est alors qu'il vit un homme plein de haine pénétré dans son bureau :

Mon vieil ami, alors comment ça va ! ? !

A ce que je sache, nous n'avons jamais été réellement ami toi et moi.

Bon d'accord, mais au moins on se respecte, en

Non… Non pas vraiment…

Très bien alors, e… on… on se connaît en…

Bof admettons, mais arrête de tourner autour du pot qu'est-ce que tu veux, Orochimaru.

Eh bien comme le 5ième Hokage Tsunade refuse de me laisser la voir eh bien j'avais dans l'idée que nous pourrions capturer Naruto Uzumaki pour nous venger

Deux questions, en quoi cela me concerne et pourquoi ce jeune Naruto Uzumaki, est-il proche de la Hokage ou alors… ? ?

Non, mais bien parce que son sexy jutsu est GÉNIAL !

Le Kazekage soupira, selon moi, il a pris exemple sur Jiraya pensa notre bien aimé Kazekage.

Désolé Orochimaru, mais cette supposer attaque ne me concerne pas…

Oh, s'il te plaît M. le Kazekage, tu ne vas pas laisser tomber ton meilleur ami…

WOOOOOOW, je ne suis pas votre meilleur ami, que ce soit clair. Et par ailleurs je refuse de capturer ce jeune Naruto Uzumaki. C'est lui qui m'a fait réfléchir au sujet du sens de la vie et Hinata bien sûr aussi.

Hinata ? ?

Oui, Hinata Hyuga du village de Konoha

Ah bon et est-ce que tu comptais aller la voir bientôt cette Hinata…

Orochimaru… à quoi penses-tu.

Oh à rien… rien du tout

Tout cela me semble suspect

Donc tu disais qu'elle réside au village de Kono…

Orochimaru sort d'ici, c'est un ordre ! !

Très bien, très bien

Qu'est-ce qu'Orochimaru à derrière la tête. Il va sûrement attaquer notre village pour ce vengé. Je vais devoir remettre ma visite chez Hinata à plus tard. Il n'eut que d'autre choix que de continuer ses papiers.

Deux semaines plus tard, Gaara reçu la visite inattendue de la 5ième Hokage du village de Konoha. Tsunade entra en furie. Elle défonça la porte et attrapa Gaara par le collet. Tsunade le souleva et arma son poing.

Où la tu cachés salaud

Qui et quoi, tenta d'articuler le jeune Kazekage en difficulté

Qu'as-tu fait d'Hinata Hyuga.

Cela fait presque deux ans que je ne l'ai pas vue…

Ah oui, quelqu'un t'as vu t'enfuir avec Hinata sur le dos après l'avoir agressé sexuellement

QUOI

Gaara attrapa les chevilles de Tsunade avec son sable et monta jusqu'à son bras. Une fois de retour sur le plancher des vaches, il assit Tsunade de force et l'attacha. Puis il continu d'un ton plutôt énervé.

Comment ça agressé sexuellement ? Par qui, où, quand ? Je veux des réponses Tsunade !

Je n'en sais rien tu étais le principal suspect et tu n'as pas l'air de savoir où elle se cache.

Orochimaru

Orochimaru ? ?, interrogea la femme

Oui, c'est lui j'en suis sûre et certain. Il est venu me voir il y a quelques temps pour l'aider à nouveau à détruire Konoha et bien sûre j'ai refusé et le mot Hinata est sorti par malheur de ma bouche, c'est lui, j'en suis sûre… Je vais le tuer !

Gaara fonça vers la sorti oubliant Tsunade, oubliant son rôle, oubliant tous ce qui lui importait. Il sorti par la fenêtre en face de son bureau et parti en direction du village du son. Tsunade était à ses trousses et essayait de le raisonner. Sans succès. C'était le début, pour lui et Tsunade d'une longue et périlleuse mission.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2, désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, j'ai beaucoup de devoirs et je m'efforce de faire à peu près mille mots par chapitre. Je souhaite sortir le deuxième chapitre d'ici 2 ou 3 semaines gros max…

Sur ce bonne lecture

**Chapitre 2 = Le repaire d'Orochimaru**

C'était le début, pour lui et Tsunade d'une longue et périlleuse mission. Après quelques heures de voyage, le Kazekage et la Hokage arrivèrent à la porte Nord du village d'Oto. À l'entrée se trouvait une jeune femme au cheveu rose foncé. Cette fille était Tayuya gardienne de la porte nord du village d'Oto.

Gaara et Tsunade se regardèrent et un seul signe de tête suffit, leur plan était au point. Tsunade coupa et fonça sur Tayuya un kunaï à la main. Tayuya sorti sa flûte et bloqua le coup. Tsunade la fit tomber à l'aide d'un puissant croche-pied. « Poof »

Eh s'étonna Tsunade.

Elle se retourna et vit la jeune femme foncer sur elle à toute vitesse. Un puissant coup de flûte projeta la 5ième Hokague sur le sol. Gaara n'en revenait pas ses yeux. « Poof »

En substitution ? ! ? s'étonna Tayuya

Eh oui marmonna une voix dans son dos c'est la fin

Un cri perçant se fit entendre.

Merci Sakon…

Ah de rien Tayuya, j'ai entendu des bruits et je suis venu voir, Ukon garde la porte.

Et oui, Tsunade s'était fait prendre par surprise, un étrange inconnu lui avait lancé trois kunaï et cinq shurikens malheureusement six d'entre eux avaient touchés sa cible. Tsunade était couchée à même le sol et souffrait le martyre.

Si on la délivrait de ses souffrances, qu'en penses-tu Sakon ?

Je crois que tu as tout à fait rais…

Au même moment, les deux ninjas du son se sentir pris de panique, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne pouvait bouger. Ils étaient complètement immobilisés.

Où est Orochimaru, demanda d'une voix sombre l'agresseur

Qui… Qui êtes… Qui êtes vous ?

Je suis le Kazekage du village de Suna et je ne le demanderai qu'une seule fois où est Orochimaru ?

… … …

Vous jouez avec votre vie je vous donne 3 secondes pour répondre ! ! 1… 2… trrr…

D'accord, d'accord je… je vais parler désolé Tayuya

Aller, Parle !

Il est dans son repère, de l'autre côté du village, il a un sanctuaire. C'est là qu'il amène ses proies

Ses proies ? ?

Oui, il lui arrive de kidnapper des héritiers de clan

Interes…

Mais quelque chose vint rompre leur discussion. Sakon reçu un kunaï en plein crâne de même pour Tayuya. Gaara se retourna et aperçu une ombre perché dans un arbre.

Qui es-tu ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? demanda Gaara

Je me nomme Kabuto… Je suis le serviteur du grand Orochimaru.

C'est donc toi le célèbre Kabuto, le guérisseur…

Oui, c'est aussi un de mes nombreux atouts.

Parfait alors guérit Tsunade !

Je ne crains que malheureusement pour toi, cela ne soit pas aussi simple.

Quoi je t'ordonne de… eh

Trop tard, il s'était enfuit, Gaara parti à sa poursuite avec Gaara sur son dos. Pour chaque seconde qui le séparait d'Hinata était une éternité. Il s'approchait à vue d'œil de Kabuto. Il me mènera à Hinata pensa t-il.

AAAAAHHHHHH, AU SECOURS, NON LAISSEZ MOI, AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

Le Kazekage s'arrêta sec. Il avait déjà entendu se cri quelque part. Mais oui, ce cri, cette voix, c'était Hinata. Il laissa la fuite de Kabuto de côté, fit demi tour et chercha le repaire de cette saleté d'Orochimaru ! Toujours avec Tsunade sur son dos, il traversa le village. De l'autre côté du village a dit l'homme au rouge à lèvre vert (Sakon). Il n'avait qu'à suivre les cris de sa douce en détresse. Plus il approchait et plus les cris était fort. Quand tout à coup, une porte. Les cris venaient de là, il en était sûr et certain. Il avait trouvé le sanctuaire d'Orochimaru. Par contre un problème lui faisait face, Kidômaru et Jirôbô étaient à l'entrée. En plus il devait s'occuper de Tsunade. Que faire ?

« Crac » ce petit bruit vint rompre son état d'esprit, il se retourna et lança un kunaï,

Du calme Gaara tu ne vas quand même pas attaquer ton vieux Senseï ? C'était Baki senseï, il les avait suivi,

Baki senseï vous me sauver la vie pouvez vous vous occuper de Tsunade elle est blessé mais je dois à tout prix entrer.

Bien sûre, cela serait même un grand honneur, une fois guérit, je m'occupe personnellement de la ramener à Konha

Merci beaucoup Senseï, remercia le Kazekage

Mais de rien maintenant va sauver ta douce.

Oui j'y vais

Puis chacun partir de leur côté. Baki s'occupe de Tsunade pensa Gaara. Je n'ai donc plus à m'en faire pour elle. Maintenant pour les deux gardes, j'ai au moins l'avantage de la surprise. Très bien je n'ai pas le choix, ça va barder…

De son côté Baki installa Tsunade sur le sol et il ramassa quelques feuilles qu'il broya pour les étendre sur les blessures de Tsunade. Ses blessures figuraient principalement dans son dos, dommage pensa le senseï. Elle respirait toujours. Baki resta éveillé toute la nuit à veiller sur elle. Le lendemain matin lorsque finalement elle ouvrit l'œil, Baki était si content mais à la fois fatigué. Il s'agenouilla devant l'Hokage et dit :

Je m'incline devant vous honorable Hokage et j'aimerais vous demander une faveur…

Tu m'as sauvé, au grand ninja demande moi ce que tu veux

J'aime… J'aimerais beaucoup vous escorter jusqu'à Konoha, si…si cela ne vous importune point.

Tsunade se pencha vers lui, lui releva le menton et l'embrassa délicatement sur le front.

Ce serait avec le plus grand des plaisirs. Dit-elle en souriant

C'était le début de leur relation 3

Toute fois, le maître Kazekage tant qu'à lui était loin d'avoir finit sa mission, au contraire, ce n'était que le début d'une longue mission de solitaire.


	3. Chapter 3

Voici enfin le chapitre 3 désolée à l'avance, je vous laisse en suspense à la fin du chapitre. J'adore vous laisser en suspense… Mua ha ha ha ha (*An-Nath *)

**Chapitre 3 = Je viens te délivrer de tes souffrances**

Toute fois, le maître Kazekage tant qu'à lui était loin d'avoir finit sa mission, au contraire, ce n'était que le début d'une longue mission de solitaire.

Je n'ai pas le choix, ça va barder pensa t-il. Sa tactique était simple, il créerait un clone de sable qu'il enverrait pour piéger les deux gardes et il n'aurait qu'à se faufiler discrètement à l'arrière et entrer.

Il lança son clone, comme prévu, Kidômaru et Jirôbô tombèrent dans le panneau. Il les contourna et entra dans le repère sans problème. Par contre une fois à l'intérieur, il était plutôt troublé par le chemin qu'il devait emprunter. Trois embranchement mais lequel va me mener à Hinata pensa t-il.

AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH

Un autre cri vint défoncer les tympans du Kazekage, aucun doute il emprunterait celui de droite. Cinq minutes plus tard, il arriva à un autre embranchement, d'un côté des traces de sang frais et de l'autre de… l'eau s'étonna Gaara. Il suivrait les traces de sang. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu Hinata crier. Était-elle morte, inconsciente, dans le coma. À la pensée de ces idées, Gaara accéléra. Le couloir qu'il avait emprunté débouchait sur une sorte de cachot.

Mais pendant ce temps à l'extérieur, Kidômaru et Jirôbô avaient finalement neutralisé le clone de Gaara, lorsqu'ils virent que ceci n'était qu'une ruse, Kidômaru entra à toute vitesse à l'intérieur et laissa la responsabilité de la porte à Jirôbô. Kidômaru hésita et prit le couloir du centre.

Gaara tant qu'à lui ignorait ce qui ce passait à l'extérieur, il était tout simplement terrorisé par ce qu'il voyait, des dizaines de cellules remplies d'héritiers de clans. Il passa les cellules une à une à la recherche de sa douce Hinata. Il les nommait à voix haute :

« Kimimaro Kaguya, Sasuke Uchiwa, Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame, Itachi Uchiwa, assez ambitieux ce Orochimaru. Mais bon sang, où est-elle… AH Hinata Hyuga. »

Il poussa la lourde porte métallique qui menait au cachot. Mais à sa grande surprise, elle n'y était pas. Il entendit des pas venant du bout du couloir et une voix qui lui semblait un peu trop familière. C'était bien sûre la voix d'Orochimaru. Il était trop tard pour s'échapper sans être vu, il regarda de droite à gauche, pas de sortie, une petite fenêtre mais elle était barrée. Que faire, à l'aide. Il regarda encore une fois à gauche, à droite, en haut.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit. Par chance à la dernière seconde Gaara s'éclipsa. Il ne vit que l'ombre de l'agresseur, soit Orochimaru. Mais il vit très bien Hinata se faire projetter sur le sol. Elle était couverte de sang et ses vêtements laissaient paraître des traces de fouet. Dès que la porte fut fermé, Gaara sorti de sa cachette et fonça sur Hinata. Il s'agenouilla et la prit dans ses bras.

Elle respire toujours dit-il. Je dois te sortir d'ici… Mais comment ? ?

Toute fois, à ce moment précis, la porte s'ouvrit et le Kazekage fut entouré de six ninjas d'Orochimaru. L'affreux aux serpents se trouvait à l'entrée du cachot.

Comme ça, tu pensais t'enfuir aussi facilement ? ? Gaara ! !

Qu'est-ce que tu veux à Hinata, Orochimaru ? ?

Bof rien en particulier, mais contrairement à la dernière fois, elle a changé. Ses cheveux ont grandement poussé tout comme sa poitrine. N'est-ce pas ? ?

Salaud. Orochimaru tu es pire que Jiraya !

Ou mon Dieu quel insulte… Mais tu veux savoir la meilleure mon très cher Kazekage… elle n'a pas mangé depuis 5 jours et elle est enceinte de jumeaux.

QUOI, MAIS TU ES FOU, ESPÈCE DE SANS CERVELLE, NON MAIS VA CHIER GROS EN…

Voyooons du calme, c'était une blague pour les jumeaux.

QUOI… TU NE L'AS PAS NOURRI DEPUIS 5 JOURS MAIS T'ES DINGUE ! ! NON MAIS, ELLE VA MOURIR SI TU NE L'AS NOURIT PAS, TU ES FOU, UN VRAI SANS DE…

J'ai quelque chose d'encore plus dingue ou de fou pour toi.

Orochimaru s'approcha de l'oreille du Kazekage et lui chuchota quelque chose que personne n'entendit.

Non, tu… tu mens… je ne… je ne te crois pas c'est… c'est impo… impossible, bégaya Gaara, blême comme un drap et les pupilles petite comme des petits pois.

Et si mon cher ami, maintenant je dois te laisser, j'ai d'autre victime qu'Hinata et toi…

A… Attends jure moi que c'est vrai. Orochimaru… Dit moi que … que c'est faux, que c'est encore une de tes mauvaises blagues…

C'est aussi vrai que je suis devant toi… Aller à plus…

Le Kazekage ne pouvait y croire comment sa douce, comment celle qu'il aimait pouvait-elle. Il ne pouvait y croire. La porte du cachot se ferma laissant Gaara et Hinata dans la cellule. Gaara fondu en larme. Il regarda le visage d'Hinata. Une goutte de sang coulait sur son menton. Gaara enleva son chapeau de Kazekage, en arracha le voile blanc qui y était accroché et l'utilisa pour soigner Hinata. Il décrocha la gourde qu'il avait après sa ceinture. Gaara mouilla le voile et nettoya les plaies de la jeune Hyuga.

La nuit fut longue pour le Kazekage, chaque fois qu'Hinata bougeait, même si elle ne bougeait que le petit doigt, Gaara accourait. Il voulait des réponses, est-ce qu'Hinata était mariée, connaissait-il son époux, que s'était-il passé durant ces presque deux ans. Il voulait des réponses et seule Hinata les détenait… Mais la question à la quel il voulait absolument une réponse était celle qu'Orochimaru lui avait mise en tête. L'affirmation de l'Affreux aux serpents était-elle vraie ou l'avait-il bâti de toute pièce comme pour les jumeaux.

Ce que lui avait dit Orochimaru tournait sans cesse dans la tête de Gaara. Et oui, ce qu'il lui avait dit mots pour mots…


End file.
